


Friday Night Fever

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Costumes, Disco, Fic Facer$ Charity Auction, Fic Facer$ Charity Auction 2019, Fluff, Gen, Roller rink, Seventies, Shopping, Skating, Team Free Disco, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Wigs, no hunt, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: There's no hunt on the horizon, and probably for the first time in his life, Sam is bored. To combat the boredom, costumes, wigs, comedy, and Cas falling (no, not like that) ensue.





	Friday Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegasGranny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasGranny/gifts).

> Long time, no see, fellow readers and writers! I'm back with my first of three fics for the Fic Facer$ Charity Auction winners! VegasGranny, thank you so much for bidding! Hope this was well worth the wait!

Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at his laptop’s screen, as if staring was going to make something suddenly appear. He was bored out of his mind. It was 9:15 in the morning and he had already gone for his morning run, showered, and had breakfast. And now his laptop was showing that there were zero hunts on the horizon. All those years he spent trying to get out of the family business, and here he was begging for a hunt.

He pushed his chair back and stood up. His eyes searched over the bookshelves for something to read. If he couldn’t hunt, he could at least catch up on the lore. His finger went across the spines of the books before he found one on the mythology of nephilims and pulled the book out. He sat down in the leather chair in the corner, opened the book, and started reading.

An hour later, he was still sitting there and getting completely antsy. He couldn’t stop fidgeting. He needed to do something, but he didn’t know what. What do hunters normally do when they’re bored? Their lives were filled with demons, werewolves, and vampires, that the opportunity for downtime didn’t usually occur. They get small breaks that were few and far between. Well, he knew what Dean would do. Bars and cheesy pick-up lines. He knew Charlie’s answer. Comic-cons and LARPing. And Sam’s was usually lore and knowledge. But today? Yeah, that wasn’t working.

So, Sam went back to his laptop and searched for any non-monster happenings in Lebanon. Or anywhere nearby. He knew Dean wouldn’t turn down a small trip and blaring some classic rock. Sam soon found his answer. They were having a disco night at the local roller rink. It was just the kind of thing they all needed, something new, different, and completely silly. Now, just to get Cas and Dean on board. He had his work cut out for him.

Sam stood up and walked down the bunker’s hallway until he was outside Dean’s door, rapping his fist on the hard wood of the door. “Come in,” he heard from the other side. He turned the knob and opened the door to see Dean lying stomach-down on his bed and watching a horror movie. “What’s up, Sammy? Got a case?”

“Shockingly, no. But there is something I want to run by you,” Sam said as he grabbed a chair, spinning it around, and sitting backwards. He had his arms crossed and resting on the back of the chair. “You know that roller rink in town?”

“Rockin’ and Rollin’? Yeah, I’ve seen it…” Dean looked at him side-eyed, suspicious of what Sam was getting at. “Why?”

“So get this, they’re having a disco night.”

“And…” Dean urged him on.

“And let's go.”

Dean burst out laughing. “That’s hilarious, Sammy.” He turned back to the movie, unaware Sam wasn’t joking.

“I’m serious! It beats sitting around here all day. I can even go get us all some costumes to wear.” Sam took a breath before adding, “and if that’s not enough, just think about Cas learning how to skate.”

Dean looked back at Sam, serious this time. “Yeah, I’m in. I’ll let Cas know, you get the costumes,” Dean said, changing his mind quickly.

A few hours later, Sam was coming back from the thrift shop and costume store with bags in hand. He dropped off the outfits he picked out for Cas and Dean before going to his own room to change. When he was dressed, he looked in the mirror. He had on two-tone denim bellbottoms, white platform shoes, and a circular pattern shirt in hues of red, yellow, and cream. The shirt was only buttoned about halfway up, his chest and a gold chain on display. He topped the look off with a brown afro wig. He felt ridiculous, but he knew once he saw Cas and Dean it would be worth it.

And, oh, it was so worth it. They met up by the map table and immediately doubled over in laughter. Cas had on black bellbottoms and platform shoes. His teal, red, and gold silk shirt was decorated with black flames. His eyes were covered by green and gold shades, and he had on a black afro wig.

Dean’s look was a little less bright and colorful, but just as disco as Cas and Sam’s were. He had on a belted vest made of a brown suit-plaid material with matching bellbottoms. His yellow and brown, floral, silk shirt was buttoned as far down as Sam’s was. Dean also wore a gold chain and white platform shoes. His look was complete with a smaller brown afro.

“I don’t understand why we have to do this,” Cas shook his head as the laughter subsided. “Are you sure the roller rink isn’t haunted?”

“No hauntings,” Sam smiled. “It’s just to have some fun and let loose a little. Now, come on. Let’s get going.”

The Impala’s engine rumbled as Dean started it and drove them to the roller rink. The ride in the timeless ‘67 Chevy never felt more perfect as their look matched the 70’s classic rock blaring through the speakers. It almost felt like entering a time capsule.

When they entered Rockin’ and Rollin’, everyone was decked out in their 70’s costumes. As silly as they felt, they actually fit in with the crowd with Sammy’s thrift store findings. Silk, satin and sequins were in abundance. The roller rink was decked out, too. Colored lights danced around the rink as a disco ball spun around. Couples held hands, and some spectacular skaters showed off their moves. Disco music pumped through the speakers getting everybody into the groove.

“You know? This might not be half bad,” Dean mentioned thoughtfully as the three of them walked to get their skates.

“I can’t even remember the last time I’ve set foot in a roller rink,” Sam pondered as he sat down to switch out his platform shoes for the roller skates.

“It was when you were 11,” Dean told him. “Dad was on a hunt and left us back at the motel. The town had absolutely nothing to do, not even a single arcade, but they had a roller rink. We had a blast that day.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that day now!” Sam exclaimed. “I remember you skating around hand in hand with a red-headed girl.”

“Ah, yes, Gillian Haynes,” Dean reminisced.

Cas stood up, his legs wobbling unsteadily. “These skates are very hard to balance on,” he said, reaching out for the railing.

“You’ll get used to it,” Dean told him, leading the way to the rink. “Just takes a little practice,” he grinned as his skates glided effortlessly and smoothly across the surface. Cas took a step onto the rink, his arms stretched out, bracing for a fall. Which he did. His feet slid right out from under him, his butt hitting the floor with an “oof.”

Sam grabbed one of Cas’ arms, Dean grabbed the other. They both lifted the angel up off the floor until he was back on his feet. “Skating is harder than it looks,” Sam told him.

“Yeah, I just make it look easy,” Dean laughed as both Sam and Cas rolled their eyes. “Come on, we’ll teach you.” Each of them held on as they slowly led Cas around the rink a few times until he got the hang of it. Cas matched their movements until he was mirroring them perfectly. It didn’t take long at all before Sam and Dean let go and Cas was skating around on his own. Okay, maybe he was still a little wobbly, but at least he kept his balance and didn’t fall anymore.

Sam and Dean showed off their moves as they skated around the rink. At one point, Sam was skating backwards. Dean pulled a full “John Travolta” with his index pointed towards the ceiling. When Cas gained a bit of confidence in his skating, he skated a figure eight around Sam and Dean when he passed them.

Sam and Cas took a breather when a slow song came on, urging couples to skate together. Dean however found a pretty woman in a glittery, gold dress to skate around with. Hand in hand, of course. Dean even got a kiss on the cheek when the song was over.

Team Free Disco skated and laughed until the lights came on and the songs ended, signaling the roller rink was getting ready to close. So the roller skates got exchanged for the platform shoes once again. As they walked out the door and headed for the Impala, every single one of them had smiles on their faces.

“I understand now why we did this,” Cas said looking at Sam and Dean. “It was a lot of fun and a nice change to what we normally do.”

“Yeah, but I’ll be happy when I get to take these shoes off,” Dean said as he slid into Baby. He threw his wig off into the back seat, accidentally whacking Cas in the face with it, before starting the ignition. Cas just shook his head and tossed it to the side.

“Let’s make a plan,” Sam turned his head towards them. “Next time we don’t have a hunt... which let’s face it, will be the 6th month of never… let’s do something fun and different. Like we did tonight.”

“Deal,” Dean agreed.

“I’d enjoy that,” Cas added.

Until the next adventure...


End file.
